NeoGenesis: The Beast Within
by Aiden Paine
Summary: A young boy must cope with the existance of being a vessel to demon.
1. Chapter 1

**1. The Voice**

Before the pardoning I was diagnosed with several mental illnesses. People called me a sociopath, insane, crazy, and other such vague tittles. Doctors said I suffered from multiple personality disorder. I wish they were right.

I've always had a short temper. Even as a child I would throw fits of anger. But it was only when I reached my boiling point that _he_ broke loose. I wasn't the only being in my body. There was another that called this vessel home. It was an evil, a DEMON. He called himself Memphsar.

We've battled for control, ever since I can remember, and it was only when my rage peeked that he became the master of this body. Such a sight was well worth missing. But when it did happen—when I lost control—he would lash out at any and everyone around us. With his unnatural strength he would maim and even kill innocent people. One such victim was my own father. Memphsar would carryout all of this violence with but one goal in mind: gaining power, to become strong enough to seek his vengeance on Satan…


	2. Chapter 2

**2. The Fallen Angel**

They came first. They were God's original companions. Created with a lack of free will and programmed to do only what is in their job descriptions, angels were His tools. Eventually God decided to make men, creatures of His own image; replicas of himself. We were created with free will. Born with the right to defy or even deny God's existence. We also have power over the angels. God gave men dominion over the Earth. The angels didn't even have dominion over themselves. It was only a matter of time…

The Morning Star, better known for his Latin name, The Lucifer, developed an envious nature. He believed that such a life was unjust. As one of the original beings in the universe, he thought that a life of servitude was beneath him. He was the most beautiful angel in heaven and part of the highest choir, the seven who stand before Him. Using his status, he gained many followers. Then soon with a third of God's angels behind him, Lucifer declared himself a god and raged war against his creator. After a colossal battle the defeated were cast out of heaven. Lucifer and his rebels became labeled demons.

Among these demons was Memphsar. He was a worrier, called The Ruthless One. After Lucifer failed to give him his freedom, Memphsar turned his back on his fallen brethren. He argued that it was their weakness that lost them the battle. He accused the demons of being too compassionate.

"You disgust me," Memphsar said to the head of the rebellion.

"Why is that?"

"You didn't fight to your full strength. None of you did!"

"Why should I have? They are our brothers." Lucifer explained.

"_Were_ our brothers."

"He is the enemy, not them. Some day they will all realize that ours is the right path."

"Such a day will never come. They fought with all of their might to slay us. _We_ are _their_ enemies. If their loyalties could be changed then they would have fought on our side."

"I disagree."

"You are a fool… and a failure. At least He followed through with His promises."

"I've done all that I said I would."

"You said we'd be free."

"We are," said Lucifer. "Look around you."

"A barren wasteland, Lucifer?" Memphsar shouted. "Is this what you call free?"

"Do you sense his presence? Can you feel His orders swimming through your veins?" Lucifer shouted back. "We _are_ free, Memphsar. You are free. I gave you what you asked for. And I no longer carry the title of the Lucifer. I am now Satan."

"You gave me damnation, _Satan_." Memphsar turned his back to his counterpart. "You speak of freedom. Freedom to do what? Die here?"

"No, rule."

"Rule!?" Memphsar turned around. "Rule this dump?"

"Better to rule in hell, than to serve in heaven," Satan said stepping close to the ruthless one. "You can rule with me. We can be gods."

"Gods of what, brother?" Memphsar said almost laughing. "This… This place? We have no control over this land. God gave it to the humans."

"Ah but it will grow with them. And as sure as I am the bringer of light, I know that they will give themselves to us. They will give this land to us."

"Did you forget? You're no longer the bringer of light! You're crazier than I thought. They are His most favored creations. What reason could they possibly have to do that?" Memphsar glared. "Why? Tell me, why would the humans do something so reckless?"

"Because they can."

"What?"

"God gave them the power over angels, which means his power flows through them. God gave them dominion over the Earth, which means it's theirs to 

destroy. But most importantly God gave those pathetic creatures the freedom to choose their own destinies. That, my friend, is why they will give us everything they have: because they can."

"What makes you so sure?" Memphsar questioned.

"The Creator is too arrogant to make anyone exactly like himself; meaning that the humans have flaws. This of course entails them with potential to act against his design… to disobey, and become wicked. All we have to do is tempt them, and they will turn to us. We'll bring His little treasures to our side and teach them to fight against Him. Believe me: our kingdom will be much bigger than His. Our power will be much greater than His. Then we will succeed. Then you can have your freedom… in paradise."

"He won't allow it," Memphsar stated.

"Why are you so pessimistic?" asked Satan.

"Because I can think." Memphsar stepped back. "Your plan won't succeed. He won't allow it."

"Since when do you have fear?"

"I fear nothing."

"Then follow me," Lucifer suggested.

Memphsar smiled and walked back close to the morning star. "That's the thing, 'my friend'. I chose to no longer serve in heaven… and I will never serve in hell." Memphsar turned his back and walked away.


End file.
